Ma vie sans moi
by morganeaddict
Summary: Je m’appel Hermione Granger, j’ai 17 ans, des amis merveilleux, un petit ami, une vie studieuse, un avenir prometteur. Mais aujourd’hui, on m’a dit ce que personne ne veut entendre … Ma 1er fic soyez indulgents mici !
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Voici ma premiére fic qui est une Romance/Drame et qui a pour personnage principal Hermione Granger. Alors je vous préviens, je débute tout juste dans l'écriture, donc mon "talent" est pour le moment pas au top ! Mais j'éspére qd mm que vous apprécirez cette fic autant que j'en ai pour l'écrire ! Tréve de blabla en avant pour la lecture, mercie de me lire, dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes ! Gros Bisous, on se retrouve en bas :**

**Disclamer : Rien est à moi sauf l'histoire loOl !**

**Raiting : J'ai hesité mais je met M (je veu pas me faire incendier parce que je met des propos mal placés ou autres ! )**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ma vie sans moi ...**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Je m'appel Hermione Granger, j'ai 17 ans, des amis merveilleux comme une famille pour moi, un petit ami que j'aime, une vie studieuse, un avenir prometteur, tout pour moi en quelque sorte. Mais aujourd'hui, on m'a dit ce que personne ne veut entendre …

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

J'ai toujours réussi ce que j'entreprenais, quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, je m'y tient et tant que je n'ai pas abouti à mon but et qu'il ne me parrait pas correct, je continue jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfait. On m'a toujours" reproché" d'étre trop absorbé par mon travail, de ne jamais m'arreter, de toujours vouloir avoir réponse à tout. On m'a même surnommé Miss-je-sais-tout ou encore le rat-de-bibliothèque. Mais que voulez-vous, les livres et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour, à vrai dire la bibliothèque est une seconde maison pour moi. Ron, mon petit ami, ne vous dirais pas le contraire, je le soupçonne même d'etre jaloux de cette grande histoire. Il faut dire aussi que les études et lui ça fait deux, il a pris en horreur les livres depuis sa naissance, alors quand il s'agit de me partager avec eux, il les hais encore plus !

D'ailleurs il n'y a pas que Ron, Harry, Ginny et le reste de Poudlard, si ce n'est tout le monde pensent pareil, mais peut m'importe, les études, le travail représentent une grande partie de ma vie.

L'autre grande partie de ma vie c'est mes amis. Je l'ai ai tous connus à Poudlard. Depuis l'age de onze ans ont ne se séparent plus. Pour etre honnête, les débuts ont n'ont pas été évidents, à la limite du « chaotique ». Il faut dire que je n'étais pas tellement tolérante envers les autres … et envers moi-même.

Etant fille de moldus, je ne voulais pas paraître inférieur, que ce soit sur le plan théorique ou pratique de la sorcellerie par rapport aux sangs purs. C'est peut etre pour cela qu'au premier abord, je leur ai paru hautaine et imbus de moi-même. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un masque, une protection, et quand même, je l'admet, une partie de ma personnalité. La fois où Ron et Harry sont venus à mon secour dans les toilettes des filles le soir d'Halloween, je ne l'oublirais jamais. Tout d'abord parce que j'ai eu une bonne frayeur, et ensuite parce que ça était l'élement d'éclencheur de notre amitié.

Plus les années ont passées, plus notre amitié s'est renforcée. On est devenus une famille. Puis une nouvelle personne qui est maintenant cher à mon cœur est entrée dans mon cercle d'amis, la sœur de Ron, Ginny qui est devenue une confidente, une sœur. Puis de nouveaux liens se sont crées et Ron a pris une nouvelle place dans mon cœur, il est devenus mon petit amis, mon amant.

Ma relation avec lui est assez compliquée. Les débuts n'ont pas vraiment été roses. Beaucoup de disputes, pouvent amenées à ne plus se parler pendant un certains lapse de temps, mais jamais bien long. Ron a toujours était d'une timidité maladive, d'une spontanéité a faire peur, d'une jalousie extréme, et d'une certaine possessivité. Meme quand on ne sortait pas ensemble. Biensur je ne dis pas que je n'ai point de defauts, mais j'ai quand meme essayé tant bien que mal de percer cette carapace rousse et de laisser une porte ouverte pour qu'il exprime ses sentiments au clair. Mais rien n'y a fait. Nos caractéres si differents et étrangement si semblables _(je sais c'est un peu ambigue !) _n'ont rien arrangé. Mais à partir de la cinquiéme année, j'ai bien ressentit un changement de comportement de la part de Ron, ne serais qu'à force de critiquer ma proximité, trop proche à son gout, envers la gente masculine. De mon coté, des sentiments bizards avaient commencé à m'envaillir. Ce n'est que la sixiéme année que toute cette histoire s'est démélée et a aboutie à cela. Je suis amoureuse depuis un an, du seule homme que j'ai embrassé, Ron Weasley.

Ce qui rapproche mes amis et moi, c'est notre gout pour l'aventure et cette inébranlable loyauté envers les autres. Malgré les obstacles, notre passé et le futur qui nous attendaient, on n'est toujours rester soudé. C'est ca pour moi de véritable amis, l'essentiel c'est de rester ensemble dans n'importe qu'elle situation, meme si l'autre te rejet, toujours etre là pour lui, ne jamais le laisser seule. J'en ai fait l'expérience avec Harry. Meme si il nous rejetait par peur de nous perdre, je me suis toujours mis un point d'honneur à rester à ses cotés et avec mon tempérament buté, il n'était pas prés de me voir baisser les bras. Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas eu peur mais de toute maniére je préférais me battre que de regarder les choses se faire, sans bouger et voir mes amis mourire.

Malgré mes amis, ma famille, mon amour, je me sens seule, perdue, des milliers d'image tournent en boucles dans ma tete. Ma rencontre avec Harry et Ron, mon arrivé à Poudlard, nos aventures, mon premier baiser avec Ron, nos disputes, la premiére fois qu'il m'a dit je t'aime, la premiére fois que je lui ai dit je t'aime, ma premiére fois avec lui, la premiére fois que j'ai cru que tout était perdu, la peur qui m'a alors envahit, les defets comme les victoires, nos moment de bonheur, et puis plus rien ... c'est le vide ...

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ca y est ? Vous etes toujours là ? **

**Alors ca vous a plus pour le moment ? **

**A titre d'information, ce chapitre était une sorte de prologue, ne vous inquitez pas l'histoire commence ds le chapitre suivant ! **

**Sinon, j'éspaire que vous suivrez cette aventure avec moi !**

**Le prochains chapitre ce weekend peut etre ou plus tot qui sait ! lol !**

**Merci encore de m'avoir +**

**Kiss :**

**_Morganeaddicte._**


	2. Chapter 2

**HeloOo,**

**Me revoici, me revoilà pour le chapitre 2. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat que j'attendais mais je vous assure que l'histoire sera plus ... disont plus dynamique ! Pour le moment c'est une mise en bouche, si on peut dire ! Sinon, Merci pour vos reviews, ca m'a fait super plaisir, en 2 jours 5 reviews, mici bcp bcp !**

**Disclamé : rien est à moi tout est à JKR !**

**Raiting : M **

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ma vie sans moi …**

**Chapitre 2 : **

****

Une légère raie de lumière me caresse le visage, elle répend en moi une douce chaleur, une chaleur tellement agréable en ces temps si froid. Nous sommes pourtant le printemps mais les températures se font fraîches, et de ce fait le soleil est le bienvenue. Bien que je sache pertinemment qu'il faut que je me lève afin de remplir mon devoir d'éleve studieuse, ce matin l'envie de flemmarder encore un peu dans mon lit et de profiter de ce petit moment de plénitude est assez combative.

Tututu … tutu tut ….tutu tut (**Nda :** c'est le bruit du réveil, au cas ou lol !)

Prffff … bon ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je m'étire encore une fois et je m'en vais résigner en direction de la salle de bains avant que celle-ci soit prise d'assaut par Parvartie ou Lavande.

J'entre dans la cabine de douche et fais couleur l'eau chaude sur mon visage, de délicieux frissons parcourent ma colone vertébrale au contactde l'eau. Mon dieu ! Pur moment de bonheur ! L'eau réveil mes muscles endormient en douceur. Mais ce bien-etre est de courte durée car j'entends Parvartie me supplier de libérer la salle d'eau à coup de poings sur la porte.

Je me prépare en quatrième vitesse, essaye d'arranger mes cheveux le plus possible mais rien y fait ils sont indomptables, puis je descend, destination la grande salle. Je passe par la salle commune des Griffondors, personne en vue, remarque pas étonnant, il est trop tôt.

Je passe le tableau de la grosse dame puis m'engage dans les escaliers. Je ne puis m'empecher de laisser courire mes doigts sur la remparde de l'escalier en pierre froide, puis je regarde par la fenêtre et aperçois un magnifique ciel bleu, la journéepromet d'étre belle.

J'ouvre les grandes portes en chenes de la grande salle, personne … suis-je la seule à me lever aussi tôt ? Bref passons, je profiterais d'un petit déjeuner au calme avant l'arrivé en masse des éleves.

La table est garnie comme à son habitude de mets plus succulent les uns que les autres, je me sert un bon jus de citrouille bien frai, accompagné d'un croissant encore fumant. A peine dix minutes plus tard, les éleves affluèrent , "escortés" de leur papotage incessant. Même à cette heure ci, ils ont des choses à ce dire , c'est pas croyable (**Nda : **on dirait ma mére lol !). Peu de temps après, Ron et Harry arrivèrent. Plongé dans mes rêveries, je ne fit pas attention que Ronm'embrassé dans le couet qu'Harry me salué.

- Salut

- Coucou mon cœur ça va ? Humm tu sens bon, j'adore ton parfum ! Dit Ron avec le plus beau des sourirs.

- Hein ? Oh, salut ! Répondis-je un peu stupide, affichant un sourire un peu béa à Ron, avant de l'embrasser.

- Bien dormis ? Demanda-t-il.

- Le mieux du monde !

- Ah bon même quand je ne suis pas à tes cotés ? Taquina celui-ci avec une mine boudeuse.

- Oui même quand tu ne dors pas avec moi !

- Faut dire que si vous ne faisiez que dormire ça iré ! Murmura Harry.

- Hey ! Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu et puis t'es mal placé pour dire ça ! Monsieur qui fait des folies de son corps avec Ginny !

- Hermione, je suis là ! Fit Ron avec une mine degoutée.

- Désolé mon chéri !

- Ok , je l'admet, un point par tout ! Ria Harry.

- Beurk ! Accentua Ron , mimant de vomir !

Un fou rire nous pris, Harry et moi. J'enlassa mon rouquin feignant une grande compassion envers lui, même si j'avoue avoir un malin plaisir à voir sa réaction face à la relation qu'entretenait Harry et sa sœur.

En parlant du loup, une magnifique jeune fille avec une chevelure rousse flamboyante fit son entrée, elle était radieuse. Harry était tout sourire.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! chantonnat celle-ci en allant embrasser son prétendant, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'aversion de Ron et se qui me fit encore plus rire.

Ron n'était pas contre leur relation, mais étant un grand frere protecteur, et étant un mec il savait mieux que personne ce qu'avait un mec dans la tete et par conséquent il ne voulait pas de démonstrations d'affection en sa présence. Il y avait eu quelques crises, rien de bien méchant, mais Ginny qui a un tempérament de feux ne se laisse pas faire, à certains moments elle me fait penser à Molly Weasley, selon Harry s'enest même effrayant. (**Nda : **tu métone lol )

En ce bon matin, les discussions allaient de bon train (**Nda : **ça rime lol !) et ces dans ces moments là que je me dis que j'ai de la chance et que rien ne viendra ternir ce tableau.

Mais au moment où je vous parle, je viens de me prendre je ne sais quoi sur la tete, surprise tout d'abord et un peu moins après.

- Alors Sang-de-bourbe et Weasmoche, toujours ensemble ? Dit sarcastiquement une voix reconnaissable entre mille.

Rectification, il y a bien quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui peut jeter un froid à ma merveilleuse mise en scène, et ce quelqu'un est mon pire ennemie.

- Dégage Malfoy, tu vois pas que tu polu l'air ! Répondit Ron avec rage prés à bondir sur lui.

- Je dérange les tourteraux, quel affront de ma part, vous m'envoyez navré ! Rétorqua Draco sardoniquement.

- Moi c'est ta connerie qui me navre, Malfoy ! Ajouta Ron qui serré et desserré ses poings, prés à se lever.

- Ron laisse ! Suppliais-je en déposant une main protectrice sur son bras afin de le retenir. « Et toi Malfoy va t'en et sache que oui nous sommes toujours ensemble Ron et moi, que ça te plaise ou non et de toute maniére je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. Sur ceux, tu peux partir et enmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! Repliquais-je en lancent un regard noir et lourd de sens à l'attention de celui-ci.

Il partit sans broncher mais non sans lancer un regard de défis à Ron, mais celui-ci était déjà retourné à sa vie et riais avec ses amis, chose qu'au plus profond de lui-même il enviait …

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Encore là ? lol ! Bon pas trés interessant ce chapitre je vous l'accorde, mais comme je l'ai dit avt c'est un hors d'oeuvre lol ! Bon je sais aussi que la taille du chapitre n'est pas bien longue mais je débute, je débute dsl ! **

**Merci encore de me lire et à ds 2 jours (oui je pense poster un chapitre tous les 2 jours voir 3 !)**

**Bisous à tous et siouplé une chti reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez mici !**

**_Morganeaddicte._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ! (je change de langue attention lol !)**

**Pardon, pardon, et encore pardon mais internet ne marche pas sur mon ordi donc je squat celui de qqln d'autre en speed … comme cela fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai rien posté et que je n'avais pas internet donc de longues nuits à rien faire, j'ai eu le temps d'écrire le chapitre 3 et de commencer le 4 ! Ce chapitre annonce le debut de mon histoire, il est plus long que les autres ! J'éspère qu'il vous plaira et dsl pr les fautes de frappes et d'orthographes J**

**Reponse aux reviews :**

**Cissy linko : **Cette fic sera une HG/DM par la suite mais tout au long de l'histoire il y aura la presence de Ron, enfin tu verras ;)

**Littlemischief : **Merci bcp c'est très gentil.

**Cassandra57 : **Oh tant que ca , c'est super gentil merci.

**Lana Nemesis :** Oui tu as vu je suis une experte en bruitage, je pense en faire mon métier je sais pas encore lol, merci de me lire J

'**titemione :** Et oui il en bave tjrs ce pauvre Draco avec le trio griffondor lol ! Sinon bah pour savoir ce qu'il se passera, lit la suite « l'intrigue » commence ds ce chapitre ! Merci encore pr ta reviews J

**Disclmaer : rien est à moi sauf ce qui est à moi !**

**Raiting : M**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture et comme d'hab' je vous retrouve en bas …**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Ma vie sans moi …**

**Chapitre 3 :**

La journée s'acheva comme elle avait commencé. Peu importe les quelques incartades de la part de nos serpentards et de ce cher Malfoy, la joie était au rendez-vous pour notre plus grand bonheur. En ces temps de guerre et de terreur , rien ne vaut les amis et la famille. Ils apportent un tel soutiens qui nous fait oublier l'espace d'un instant ce malheur. C'est dans ce sentiment de paix et de satisfatcion, que je m'endore, des images pleins la tete, en attendant le jour suivant.

- Humm Ron arrête s'il te plait arrête, pas aujourd'hui, laisse moi, je veux encore dormir ! Ronchonais-je.

- Arrete tu me chatouilles ! RON ! …Oh … Pattenrond, salut toi !

Alors que la grosse boule de poil rousse quitta mon lit avec toute la délicatesse d'une tribue d'ogre, je m'étirais à mon tour tel un félin. Un petit coup d'œil au réveil :

- 6h00 ! Oh non Pattenrond t'exagere ! En plus je faisais un super rêve ! Chuchotais-je sans réveiller mes colocataires.

Un autre petit coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre. Ah ! Ca ne sera pas une aussi belle journée qu'hier, dommage ! Je pris mes affaires et alla à la salle de bain, pris une douche vite fait et me dirigea ensuite vers la bibliothèque pour finir mes devoirs et approfondir mes recherches, j'irais déjeuner plus tard ! Arrivé dans ce avre de tranquilité qu'est ce lieu, je me mis à l'œuvre. Le besoin d'apprendre est essentiel pour moi, c'est comme une drogue … je suis une junkie du travail.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que je m'acharnais au boulot, Madame Pince venait de prendre son service.

- Vous êtes bient matinal jeune fille, un mauvais reve ?

-Non un mauvais chat !

-Oh je vois ! Bon … je vous laisse à votre travail, bonne journée Miss.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi Madame Pince.

C'est avec un grand sourir qu'elle repartit à sa tache et moi à la mienne. Enfin ça, c'est vite dit ! Après son départ, l'envie de traduire des runes antiques ne m'étais plus « amusante ». Je me pris à rever de choses et d'autres. Un élève assis à une table non loin de la mienne, que je n'avais d'ailleur pas remarqué, me regardais fixement. Tout d'abord je crue qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi, mais non personne. Puis je crue qu'il regardait dans le vide en réfléchissant, mais ses yeux lancés des éclairs ! Il me regardait toujours et toujours … bon là ça en devenais franchement lassant !

- Quoi !

- Ton crayon.

- Quoi mon crayon !

- Arrete de taper la table avec ton crayon, c'est chiant !

- … Oh … Désolé ! Arrêtant de suite mon tapotage de crayon sur table et en souriant l'air navré.

Je me remis au travail. Cinq minutes passèrent qui me parurent vingt et je relisais encore encore et encore la même phrase qui soit dit-en passant ne voulais strictement rien dire, non d'une chouette ! Assé, trop de boulot, tue le boulot (**Nda : **petit délire avec une copine lol !). C'est avec force que je referma le livre, ce qui me valut de nouveauun regard noir, et rangea mes affaires, et en route pour petit déjeuner. Sur le chemin de la grande salle, je croisa Ginny.

- Coucou, ma belle sœur adorée, comment ça va ?

- Ca va , juste un peu fatiguée !

- Ah … ! T'as fait la bringue avec mon frère !

- Ginny ! D'une je vois pas où et comment …

- La salle sur demande par exemple ! Me coupa-t-elle.

- (regard noir) Non ! On n'a rien fait et de toute maniére je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde !

- Je disais …

- Ttttt … non ne dis rien plus rien tu aggraves ton cas Ginny !

Elle regarda donc au loin l'air vexée, affichant une mine boudeuse. Je me pris d'un fou rire et la serra dans mes bras. C'est donc bras dessus, bras dessous que nous nous dirigions vers la grande salle. Mais en pénétrant … je me heurta de pleins fouet à quelqu'un.

- Aïe !

_- _Putain ! Fait gaffe Granger où tu mets les pieds, merde !

- Elle n'a pas besoins de tes conseils Malfoy, merci ! Maintenant tires toi !

- Oh et la rouquine on t'a pas sonné !

- Je humpffg …

- STOP ! Ca suffit vous deux ! Viens Ginny on y va !

- Mais …

- Viens je te dis !

- Ok !

On repartit vers notre table après cet « incident » non sans difficulté car une certaine rousse ne voulait vraiment pas laché le morceau. Et c'est donc aprés plusieurs manches tirées afin de l'obliger à me suivre, que nous nous asseyons, enfin !

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, oui ça va juste un peu sonné c'est rien !

- T'es sur ?

- Oui je te dis, j'ai juste était « surprise ».

- Pourtant t'as pas l'air d'aller.

- Merci ! Non j'ai juste eu un peu mal au crane, du coup j'ai la tête qui tourne ! C'est tout, Ginny. La rassurais-je en voyant qu 'elle allait répliquer.

- D'accord ! Bon … si on mangé maintenant! Me proposa-t-elle.

- Très bonne idée. Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Ginny prit une quantité de petits gâteaux ainsi qu'un grand bol de chocolat chaud ! C'est bizzare mais dans ces moments là elle me rappel un autre roux ! ( Nda : mais qui ça peut bien être ! Lol !)

En ce qui me concerne, je restais indécise, rien ne me faisait vraiment envie. Je me pris quans même un fruit et un petit muffin nature, mais sans grande conviction. Alors que j'allais débuter mon grignotage, Ron et Harry firent, enfin, leur apparition !

- Bonjour vous deux ! Fit Harry en embrassant Ginny.

- Salut. Dis-je en embrassant Ron qui paraissait étrange.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si si ça va, ce n'est rien !

- On est juste tombé sur Malfoy et il nous a enmerdé pour changer ! fit Harry.

- Ah ok, c'est pour ça ! Nous aussi on est tombé sur lui, au sens propore comme au figuré ! Fit Ginny.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron, qui articula sa première phrase depuis son arrivée.

- Oh, Hermione et lui se sont rentrés dedans et il a était désagréable comme à son habitude !

- Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ? M'interrogea Ron qui virrait rouge.

- Non ça va, j'ai juste était secouée! Oh et tu vas pas commencer toi aussi ! Ca arrive à tout le monde, c'est pas la mer à boire !

- Désolé de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Dit-il vexé.

- … (soupir) … mais non .. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire … c'est gentil, je sais que ça partais d'un bon sentiment, c'est juste que … que … que tu t'emportes trop vite quand il est question de cette fouine ou des serpentards !

Pendant ce temps là, Ginny jouait des coudes avec son petit ami attendant vraisemblablement une action de sa part.

- Pas du tout, c'est juste que …. Reprit Ron sur le ton de la deffensive, mais tout de suite interrompu par Harry qui avait enfin compris.

- Oh Ron au fait, je voulais te demander un truc sur, sur … sur …

- Suuuuur … ? S'impatienta le concerné

- Sur le Quidditche, il voulait te demander un truc sur le Quidditche ! Reprit Ginny.

- Oui c'est ça, un truc sur le Quidditche ! Tu viens, on en parle sur le chemin des cours. Fit Harry.

- Ok !

Ron prit je ne sais combien de biscuits, bu rapidement son verre de jus de citrouille et s'en alla sans un mot et un regard pour moi.

Peu de temps après Ginny et moi firent de même et c'est dans les couloirs que nous nous séparions. Enfin seule ! C'est pas le tout mais avec toute cette histoire je ne sais même plus quel cour on a ce matin. Ah oui, potion. Oh … non potion, c'est pas vrai et en plus avec les serpentards, c'est bien ma veine aujourd'hui ! Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! C'est donc d'un pas conquerrant que je m'engouffra dans la fausse au serpents ! (**Nda : **Qui a dit que j'exagérais : x )

- Cinq points en moins Miss Granger pour avoir répondu sans permission et cinq autres pour les fois avenir ! Fit d'un ton sec et cassant Rogue.

Et ça continue, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour qu'il s'acharne sur moi comme ça ! Bref de toute maniére depuis ma première année il ne m'aime pas et me le fait bien voir ! Je finit quand même ma potion, avant les autres comme d'habitude. Je tenta de jeter un œil à Ron, mais rien, il m'ignorais royalement. Donc une approche directe serait peut etre plus efficace.

- Ron ? … pssst Ron ? RON ? Dis-je à voix basse.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, enfin si je sais c'est à cause de Ginny.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle …

- Miss Granger, puis-je vous aider par hasard ? … mmh … non ! Alors taisez vous !

- Désolé Professeur ! Dis-je tête baissée.

Enfin la fin du cours, j'ai cru qu'il allait durer une éternité et en plus il faisait un froid de canard.

Maintenant direction les cours de divination et là je crois que je vais succomber ! Sur le chemin Harry nous a laissa seule, Ron et moi pour que l'on puisse mettre les choses au clair.

- Alors c'est quoi cette histoire avec Ginny ?

- Rien de bien méchant, elle m'a juste un peu agacée à me demander si j'allais bien tout le temps ! D'abord quand je lui ai répondu que j'étais fatigué, elle a insinué qu'on avait couché ensemble. Puis après l'épisode Malfoy, elle a pas arreté, voulant à tout prix que j'aille mal. Bref !

- Ok je comprend !

- Donc désolé de mettre emporté avec toi.

- C'est pas grave. Dit-il en m'embrassant. Mais tu pensais ce que tu disait à propos de mon emportement sur le sujet serpentards et la fouine ?

- (soupir) Tu ne changera donc jamais, c'est pas possible comme tu peux etre borné. Dis-je amusé.

- Hey, je ne suis pas un Weasley pour rien et puis ne me dit pas que mon acharnement ne te plait pas, au contraire je le sais ! Dit-il en me plaquant gentilement contre le mur et en m'embrassant dans le cou.

- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Sentant l'exitation et la tention sexuelle émanant de Ron et je dois bien avouer, de moi aussi, je mis un frein et le repoussa.

- Arret Ron. Dis-je sans grande conviction.

- Humm … ?

- Non Ron, pas ici ! Et puis on a cours dans cinq minutes.

- Ok mais ce soir retrouve moi à la salle sur demande comme la semaine dernière. En plus on est vendredi, on a pas cours le lendemain, tu ne peux peux rien dire.

- (petit rire) D'accord. Dis-je.

- D'accord ?

- Oui d'accord, pourquoi tu pensais que j'allai dire non ?

- Non mais je ne pensais pas que t'allais accepter aussi vite.

- Bah si tu vois.

-Mais j'aime quand mademoiselle est d'humeur coquine ! Dit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

- N'importe quoi ! Bon maintenant il faudrait se dépecher car on va être en retard !

C'est donc avec un petit copain l'air comblé que je partis en cours.

Et ce cours était comme je l'avais prédis ennuyeux à mourir. Bref j'étais plus que vanné après deux heures de potions avec Rogue et une heure de divination en compagnie d'une vieille folle. De plus le fait que ce chat de malheur m'ait réveillé à six heure n'arrangeait rien. Je n'arrêtais pas de bailler et j'étais encore plus fatigué à l'idée d'aller en cours cette après midi.

D'un pas absent je me dirigea vers la salle commune pour rejoindre Ginny comme tous les vendredis, c'était notre heure spécial entre fille pendant que nos « fiancés » respéctifs parler tactiques de quidditche et autres avec une partie des garçons du dortoir.

- Je suis crevé. Annoncais-je en m'affalant sur le canapé en face de Ginny assise dans un fauteuil.

- Dure matinée à ce que je vois ! Ca c'est arrangé avec Ron ?

- Oui tout est rentré dans l'ordre, on a rendez-vous ce soir.

- Oh Oh … ricana-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir l'éspris tordu c'est pas possible.

- Ohlà, comme tu peux être de mauvaise foie, en plus je sais déjà ce que tu vas faire avec lui, alors !

- Hein ? Comment ça tu sais ce qu'on va faire ?

- Bah oui j'ai croisé Harry en venant ici et il m'a tout raconté.

- Quoi ! Comment tout ? Et puis comment est-il au courant ?

- Par Ron, tous les deux ils se disent tout, enfin presque. Et donc il lui a dit que vous vous étiez réconciliés, que vous aviez rendez-vous et que tu étais d'humeur coquine.

- … (tête cachée dans les mains )

- Hermione ?

- …

- Ouou ? Hermione ça va ?

- Comment a-t-il osé ? Il est pas bien de raconter ça à Harry. Il a qu'à raconter nos ébats en détails tant qu'il y est et à toute l'école si il veut ! Crais-je.

- … (lèvres pincées)

- Non pas ça ! Ginny me dit pas qu'il fait ça quand même ?

- Non …

- Ouf !

- Pas à toute l'école.

- Quoi !

- A Harry, juste à Harry.

- Super ! Maintenant comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face quand je sais qu'il sait ce que nous faisons Ron et moi dans l'intimité. Déjà qu'au début j'ai eu du mal à le regarder dans les yeux quand tu me racontais ce que vous vous faisiez et encore maintenant c'est limite. Mais là c'est le comble. C'est quand même assez privé notre vie sexuelle non ? Au moins une partie !

Ginny jusque là resté silencieuse afin de laisser l'orage Hermione passé, prit la parole.

- Au fait en parlant de vie sexuelle et plus précisément de la tienne, je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- C'est vrai que je trouve qu'on en a pas assé parler de ma vie sexuelle, mais va y ... quoi ? Demandais-je me calmant face au sérieux de celle-ci.

- Tu me promets de ne pas prendre la mouche et d'y réfléchir ?

- Tu me fais peur !

- Promets le moi …

- Oui je te le promet, Ginny !

- Bien … alors comment aborder cela.

- Ginny … ? M'impatientais-je ayant une petite angoisse naissante.

- Oui attend laisse moi le temps de me mettre et de te mettre en condition.

- Ok.

- (grande inspiration) Je te trouve bizzare en ce moment …

- Ah non si c'est pas rapport à tout à l'heure avec Malfoy, je t'arrete …

- Non, me coupa-t-elle, ce n'est pas ça et puis Malfoy ne fait pas partie de ta vie sexuelle à ce que je sache ! Non je disais que je te trouvais bizzare depuis un certains temps !

- Comment ça ?

- Bah tu es souvent fatiguée, tu as un coup chaud, un coup froid, des sautes d'humeur, tu es souvent dans la lune, tu as des envies coquines (regard noir de ma part) et … tu couches avec mon frere …

- …

- Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

- Et alors ?

- Hermione, je crois que tu es enceinte !

- Non c'est pas possible.

- Non ? Comment ça ?

- Enfin si c'est pas possible.

- Si ? Attends je comprends plus rien ? Tu penses être enceinte, tu ne sais pas si tu es enceinte, ou c'est impossible que tu sois enceinte ?

- Je pense qu'il y a une possibilité pour que je sois enceinte.

- Tu en avais des soupçons et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Non je n'avais aucun soupçon, j'y avais même pas pensé. Mais après ce que tu viens de me dire ca ce peut, je sais plus !

- Comment ça, ça ce peut ? Vous vous protégez ?

- Oui bien sur que l'on se protége … mais … je croyais que c'étais juste un retard c'est tout.

- Quoi ? … Tu n'as pas eu tes règles ? Depuis combien de temps ? ( **Nda : **dsl si je parle « crument » pr certains mais je peu rien y faire !)

- J'aurais du les avoir il y a un peu prés un mois.

- Aïe !

- Comme tu l'as dit !

- Tu sais c'est rien … (yeux grands ouverts et sourcil relevé de ma part) … enfin si, mais c'est pas une fatalité !

- Comment ça c'est pas une fatalité, mais si. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Ca chamboule tout un bébé. Et les études, ma vie ici, mon futur , ma famille, ta famille et Ron ! On mon dieu, comment je vais le dire à Ron ? Ginny ?

- Viens là, chut.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, faute de mots. Je ne lui enveux pas au contraire et de toute maniére cette situation devenait chaotique !

Cela faisait une demi heure que nous étions ici et mon monde venait de prendre une toute autre tournure. Je ne vis même pas Harry arrivé. Il nous regardé dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Ginny me bercant et me répétant que tout irait bien. Il se décida à intervenir et donc annoncer sa présence

- Salut, ça ne va pas ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Alors qu'en pensez vous ? La taille est correcte je pense, non ? **

**Bon j'ai pas eu trop de mal avec ce chapitre, au contraire il a meme était plaisant lol !**

**Sinon que va-t-il se passer, que va faire Hermione … tant de question qui resteront sans réponse … jusq'au prochain chapitre ou tout commence ! **

**Attention les apparences sont trompeuses Mouhahaha … !**

**(Dsl je me suis emporté dans mon role d'auteur machavélique, encore pardon ! lol !)**

**Bisous **

**Morganeaddict**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Comment allez- vous ? Désolé de cette attente mais j'ai eu du mal d'une à finir ce chapitre et à trouver un ordi où Internet marche car j'ai tjrs des problèmes avec Internet et ça commence sérieusement à m'échauffer ! Bref voici le chapitre pré révélation ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai essayé de faire attention aux fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes ! Que dire de plus à part que je suis super contente d'avoir eu 5 reviews pour le chapitre précédents merci beaucoup à vous !**

**Réponses aux reviews : **

'**tite mione : **Alors là je sais pas comment répondre à ta reviews sans dévoiler toute mon histoire, donc il faudra que tu attende le chapitre suivant pour avoir toutes tes réponses et je suis sure que tu risque d'être surprise ! Sinon merci de me suivre et bonne lecture.

**Cassandra57 : **Comme je te comprends moi aussi je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire depuis que j'ai plus Internet et que mes amis sont partis de leur côté, snif je vais me mettre à pleurer ! lol ! Merci du compliment je fais de mon mieux pour qu'elle le soit.

**Phofie : **Merci beaucoup. Et je te rassure et je rassure tout le monde il y aura du DM/HG dans cette histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas . J'espère que la suite te plaira, kiss.

**Sibelria : **Alors là je dois dire que ta reviews m'a particulièrement touché, ça m'a fait super plaisir de la lire. Tout d'abord merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteur préféré et l'une de tes histoires aussi ensuite merci pour les compliments, je ne pensais qu'elle allait plaire autant. Et puis tu sais tu devrais te lancer toi aussi si tu en as envie, car j'étais pareil que toi, je pensais et je crois que je le pense encore que j'écrivais vraiment pas super, surtout qu'on m'a dit que je pouvais être compliqué, bref passons les commentaires de profs de français rabat-joie lol ! Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, kiss.

**Lana NEMESIS : **contente que la taille soit dans les normes, j'essaye de faire plus long mais bon j'essaye aussi de couper mes chapitres à des endroits « stratégiques » lol ! Pour combler ton attente voici ce chapitre par contre pas de bruitage dans celui-ci lol

**Encore merci pour vos reviews plus gentilles les unes que les autres sans plus attendre voici ce chapitre.**

**Disclamer : tout à JKR.**

**Raiting : tjrs M.**

**Comme d'habitude on se retrouve en bas …**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ma vie sans moi …**

**Chapitre 4 :**

_- Salut ça ne va pas ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

Ginny lui fit signe de se taire et de nous laisser seule. Harry montra son incompréhension mais abdiqua tout de même. Il se retira un peu plus loin et alla s'asseoir sur les des gros fauteuil rouge et or. Ginny allait rejoindre Harry mais je la supplia de rester prés de moi.

- S'il te plait reste Je …

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Ne t'inquiètes pas je reste prés de toi.

- Merci … Harry ?

- Oui ? Fit le concerné.

- Viens, j'ai … quelque chose à te dire.

Le survivant s'approcha et une inquiétude était peinte sur son visage dû à la scène qu'il venait de voir. Il s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? Dit-il d'une voix emplie de sérieux.

- Oui. Fis-je

- Non. Reprit Ginny en cœur.

- Attendez c'est oui ou c'est non ?

- Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Répondit Ginny.

- De quel point de vue on se place ? Mais c'est tout vu. Oui cette nouvelle est grave de mon point de vue et je pense de la majorité des autres personnes et surtout d'Une autre personne !

- Eh oh ça vous dérangerez de m'expliquer ce qui se passe non d'un magnart à pointe ! Fit Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

- C'est dur à dire.

- C'est bon je suis un grand garçon, ne tourne pas autour du pot !

- Je … Je …

- Elle est enceinte. Lacha Ginny en chuchotant.

- Ginny ! M'offusquais-je ( **Nda : **attention je varie le vocabulaire lol !)

- ENCEINTE ?

- Harry ! Va y cri le plus fort je crois que tout Poudlard ne l'a pas entendu ! Dis-je.

- Tu es enceinte ? Ce n'est pas possible … De Ron ?

- Non de Malfoy. Ce matin on s'est cogné et 'Pouf ' je suis tombé enceinte !

- …

- Mais bien sur de Ron, t'es débile ? Annoncais-je.

- Désolé c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que c'est tellement … tellement …

- Gros ?

- Oui c'est ça gros.

- Comme le ventre d'Hermione dans neuf mois. Fit Ginny.

- C'est fin ! Répliqua Harry.

- Pas plus que de demander si Ron est le père de l'enfant désolé !

- Oh c'est bon tu vas pas me l'envoyer en pleine figure tout le temps maintenant !

- Et si, Na ! Fit une rouquine espiègle en tirant la langue.

- …

- Comment vas-tu faire Mione ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas. Si je suis enceinte ça change toute ma vie.

- Si ? Parce que tu sais pas si tu l'es vraiment ?

- Non je n'ai pas fait de test.

- Mais elle a beaucoup de « symptômes ».

- Ca ne prouve rien. Fit Harry.

- Faut l'espérer

- Ne dis pas ça Hermione. C'est bien un bébé …

- Mais je suis trop jeune !

- Elle a raison c'est trop jeune pour avoir un enfant donc il faut espérer qu'elle ne le soit pas.

- Quoi ! Alors si j'étais peut être enceinte tu n'assumerais pas ton rôle ?

- Mais si. Attends viens là …

Harry prit Gini part prés du tableau de la grosse dame me laissant seule sur le canapé en dehors de leur « dispute ».

- Mais bien sur que si j'assumerais mon rôle. Tu ne me vois tout de même pas t'abandonner si tu étais enceinte ? (Ginny fit non de la tête.) Bien ça me rassure. Je t'aime et je ne te laisserai pas dans une telle situation, au contraire je te soutiendrais et je serrais même, après coup, ravie d'avoir un enfant. Mais tu dois admettre que si c'était le cas-tu es trop jeune, on est trop jeune pour être déjà parents. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si. Je pense aussi que c'est un peu trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Mais ça me rassure quand même que dans une telle affaire tu seras auprès de moi.

- Reste à savoir ce que pensera Ron et ce qu'il comptera faire en retour.

- Je pense qu'il réagira de même.

- Je l'espère moi aussi. Répondis-je ayant suivit de loin la conversation.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis on est là. Dit Harry.

- De plus il parait que c'est cool à un certains moment quand on est enceinte et après aussi. Acquiesça Ginny.

- Qui est enceinte ? Demanda Ron qui venait de faire son apparition.

Une vague de panique me prit et me noua à la gorge. Aucun son ne franchissait mes lèvres Je tourna la tête vers Harry et Ginny dans l'attente d'un quelconque secour de leut part mais rien, j'étais devenue contagieuse, ils avaient l'air dans le même état que moi. Ron s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, je répondis machinalement à son baiser.

- Désolé je suis en retard. Fit Ron.

- Ah moi aussi. Murmurais-je.

- Hein ?

- Non rien, j'ai rien dit du tout. Fis-je un peu trop sur la deffensive.

- Alors ? Qui est enceinte ? Interrogea Ron en enlevant son écharpe.

- …

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- …

- Quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? Fit-il voyant qu'on ne répondait toujours pas.

- …

- Vous ne parliez pas de ça ?

- Si. Fit Ginny.

- Et … ?

- C'est-à-dire Ron, c'est dure à dire, faut comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dure à dire, franchement. A moins que se ne soit l'une de vous deux je ne vois pas ce qui peut être compliqué à ce point ?

- …

- NON ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas … que …

- Ecoute calme toi et … fit Harry avant d'être interrompu.

- Que je me calme … tu plaisantes … tu me prend pour un con ou quoi, comment veux tu que je me calme …

- Doucement, respire et laisse la t'expliquer …

- Tu te fou de moi, c'est une blague … que je la laisse m'expliquer quoi … bordel je suis pas stupide, j'ai pas besoin de dessin … et … merde … Harry t'as foutu ma sœur en cloque !

- Oui mais … quoi ?

- Hein ? Tu crois qu'il … que je … que nous …

- Quoi, c'est pas ça peut être ?

- NON ! Pas du tout, tu n'y es pas du tout, je ne suis pas enceinte …

- Mais alors …

- C'est moi.

- Quoi ?

- Oui c'est moi qui suis enceinte … de toi.

Et là pendant au moins cinq minutes ça était le silence radio. Ron restait impassible, ses yeux reflétaient un mélange d'émotion et il restait immobile me regardant mais ne prononçant aucun mot. Rien ! J'ai cru qu'il allait s'éterniser et moi m'évanouir si il ne disait rien.

- Je … c'est … comment vas-tu ? Me demanda Ron.

- (soupir de « soulagement ») Bien mais … et toi ? C'était la seule chose que j'avais trouvé à répondre, je sais c'est pas très brillant !

- Ca va.

- On va vous laissez, on est dans la grande salle si … enfin on est là-bas. Fit Harry.

- A tout à l'heure. Fit Ginny en prenant Harry par le bras.

S'en suivit encore un long silence ou ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvait par où commencer. Ce fut finalement Ron qui prit la parole.

- Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

- En faite … je ne le sais pas, proprement parler …

- Comment ça tu ne le sais pas ?

- C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas fait de test.

- Ah bon alors comment … je ne comprend pas.

- Je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis deux mois et comme avec la pilule il y a 0,1 de « chance » de tomber enceinte, qu'il se peut qu'il y est eu un problème avec le préservatif ou quelque chose dans le genre. De plus ta sœur m'a fait remarquer que selon elle j'avais les « symptômes » de la femme enceinte.

- Les symptômes de la femme enceinte ?

- Oui, bouffés de chaleur, changement d'humeur, envies coquines comme tu as dit à Harry …etc.

- Ah tu es au courant …

- Oui !

- Désolé … c'est gênant … pardon !

- C'est rien.

- Ok. Mais il se peut donc que tu ne sois pas enceinte ?

- … Oui …

- (Soupir)

- Ça l'air de te soulager de penser ça ?

- Non c'est pas ça … enfin si …

- Tu préférerais que je ne sois pas enceinte c'est ça ?

- …

- Ron ? Réponds moi.

- Oui.

- (Soupir)

Les larmes commençaient à monter, mes yeux brûlaient de plus en plus et j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un sort à la limite de l'impardonnable. J'avais envie de me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Il ne voulait pas, il n'acceptait pas que je sois enceinte. D'un côté j'étais triste et en colère et d'un autre je le comprenais et je me sentais coupable de la plonger dans cette « aventure ». Je ne pu rester assise plus longtemps à ses côtés et me leva donc pour aller vers la fenêtre.

- Hermione … attends … je …

- …

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Bien sure que si.

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé ? De quoi ? De quoi es-tu désolé Ronald ? Dis le moi …

- De te faire souffrir.

- De me faire souffrir ? Je ne souffre pas Ron, je ne suis pas malade non plus. Ce n'est pas une maladie d'attendre un enfant. Non tu ne me fais pas souffrir, je suis juste ... Comment dire. Je suis juste déçu de ta réaction.

- Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas mais pas comme ça.

- MAIS COMMENT ALORS, HEIN COMMENT ?

- JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE TU REAGIRAIS DE CETTE MANIERE, C'EST TOUT ! ET NE CRIS PAS !

- Désolé mais j'ai oublié de lire le manuel de comment réagir quand votre copine vous annonce qu'elle est enceinte !

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ronald. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

Là ça était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne pu m'empêcher de pleurer. J'étais complètement dépassé. Dans le fond j'avais espéré que Ron prenne la chose autrement et qu'il me soutienne comme Harry l'avait dit auparavant à Ginny. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme on le veut, j'en avais la preuve. Ron me voyant secoué de sanglots s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. La première réaction que j'ai eu ça était de le repousser mais il a insistait et m'a reprit dans ses bras me tenant plus fort pour ne pas que je m'échappe.

- Désolé je n'aurais pas du réagir comme ça. Je t 'aime. Et quoi qu'il arrive je ne te laisserai pas. Mais tu vois ça me fait peur. On est jeune, encore à l'école et plutôt immature pour avoir un enfant. Je ne me voyais pas fonder une famille avant un certains temps. Il faut me comprendre, je suis terrifié à l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec toi. Je sais ce que tu penses que je suis peut être injuste, que je ne penses qu'à ma gueule, mais je sais aussi que tu as du penser un peu comme moi, ta réaction n'a pas du être identique à la mienne mais un petit peu, non, je me trompe ? ( je fis non de la tête) Mais tu as déjà pensé à ne pas avoir cet enfant (froncement de sourcil de ma part) je veux dire à … avorter ?

A ses mots je me crispai encore plus. C'était insupportable, comment pouvais-t-il me demander ça ! A vrai dire, je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Avorter … comment avait-il osé me demander d'avorter. Les larmes redoublèrent et je m'écarta de lui le plus possible et lui fit face.

- Co … Comment … (soupir) Comment peux-tu me dire ça ? Avorter ? Je … Tu, tu me dégoûtes. Je ne pensais pas qu'avoir un enfant avec moi, comme tu l'as si bien dit, t'étais insupportable. Tu es égoïste, immature et … et … je te déteste … je ne veux plus … !

Je ne pu même pas finir ma phrase, c'était trop dur. Je me mis à courir bousculant au passage les élèves qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle commune. Je sentis une main m'attraper le bras, je me tourna un peu pour voir Ron, je me détacha violemment et couru de plus belle le priant de me laisser et de ne pas me suivre. Dans ma course je bousculait les élèves sortent de leurs cours ou venant de je ne sais où. Les larmes rendaient ma vue complètement floue. En me dirigeant dans la le seule endroit non fréquenté par élèves, qu'est les toilettes de Mimi Gémiarde, je me heurta pour la seconde fois dans devinez qui. Et oui Draco Malfoy. C'était vraiment mais alors vraiment pas ma veine aujourd'hui.

- Ah mais faites gaffes, j'en ai marre merde, regardez où vous allez non de Dieu.

- …

- Granger ? Encore toi, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

- Désolé je …

Mais les mots moururent dans ma gorge et je m'échappais pour la seconde fois. Je tourna la t tête pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un mais il n'y avait que Malfoy lui aussi retourné dans ma direction mais qui ne bougeait pas.

Je pris à droite et ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles et m'enferma dans l'une des cabines et me fit glisser le long de la porte. Je ressortais toutes les larmes que j'avais en stock, j'avais l'impression que rien ne pouvait arriver de pire, que ma vie s'arrêtée là. Je n'avais pas les idées clairs tout se mélangé. Les paroles de Ron repassaient en boucles dans ma tête. J'entendis les carillons de l'horloge de Poudlard qui sonnaient midi. Vingt minutes plus tard je ressortis de la cabine les yeux gonflés et rouges, et je m'avançai vers lavabos. Je me mis de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et me regarda dans le miroir. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. J'avais chaud et énorme mal de tête. Plus rien ne m'importait, les cours, ma vie, plus rien. Tout se mit à tourner. La chaleur était insupportable, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Ma vue s'obscurcie, mes oreilles bourdonnaient, j'essayais de me raccrochais aux bords de lavabos. Tout d'un coup une horrible douleur me déchira le ventre, j'avais la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur et que des poignards s'enfoncés lentement dans l'abdomen. Je m'écroula sur le sol en pierres glacé … la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est de l'eau qui coulait dans l'évier et le bruit sourd de ma tête heurtant le sol … Puis plus rien !

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Niarkniarkniark …… Je sais, je suis sadique comme fille mais que voulez vous, ça entretiens le suspens de ma fic **

**Non ne me taper pas, je vous assure je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !**

**Vous serez tout dans le chapitre suivant promis ! Enfin quand je dis tout … pas tout, tout de même, une grande partie ! **

**Je vais faire mon possible pour écrire le chapitre suivant le plus vite possible je vous assure ! **

**A part ça, vous avez aimé ? Si oui ou si non lol dites le moi dans une reviews please please (morganeaddict se met à genoux et fait ses yeux de chat battu, vous savez comme dans shrek lol !)**

**KISS And SEE YOU …**

**Morganeaddict**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut à tous !**

**Comment allez vous ? Tout d'abord mille pardons pour ne pas avoir posté depuis 2 semaines je crois ! Mes problémes d'ordi se sont arrangés mais aprés il y a la famille, mon boulot et puis le truc horrible que tout auteur deteste et redoute, la panne d'inspiration ! Et oui j'ai été touché par cette maladie et je peu vous dire que je suis contente d'en être débarassé ! lol ! Donc encore désolé pour cette attente ! Je viens juste de finir de taper ce chapitre (maudit ?) Oh et j'allais oubliet dsl pr les fautes d'orthographes je me suis relus vite fais ! **

**Bon tréve de blablatage, les réponses aux reviews !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**'tite mione : **Et oui désolé d'avoir été sadique pour la fin, la je le suis encore plus lol dsl par avance ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour Ron, tinkiet il va le payer un jour ou l'autre, je n'en dirai pas plus lol !

**Shayida : **j'ai bien aimé ta reviews elle m'est constructive, ca peu m'aidé ! J'ai essayé de rendre la lecture un peu plus fluide surout au niveau des dialogues ou j'ai le plus de mal ! Sinon mdr une fane de Draco lol ! Ne t'inquietes pas il arrivera bientot, pas ds ce chapitre mais ds le prochain.

**Phofie : **merci bcp je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! Sinon pour ce foutu test de grossesse bah j'ai failli puis ... enfin tu verra dans ce chapitre pourquoi lol !

**Sibelria : **Encore merci pour ta gentille reviews je suis ravie qu'elle plaise et qu'elle soit attendue

**Cassandra57 :** Yark et oui je suis sadique mais il faudra vous y habituer car là encore je fais fort lol !merci pr ta reviews

**Angel of dust : **Encore merci de ta reviews ca fait super plaisir et là tu vas aimé ce chapitre n'est pas à la 1er personne, c'est moi le narrateur lol !

**foufie :** Merci bcp ravie quelle te plaise et voici la suite

**Lana Nemesis : **Tjrs aussi impatiente lol ! Ce chapitre est le plus long de tous j'éspére que ca comblera ta patience

**Marie ; **Enchanté de te compter parmis mes lecteurs Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pr la rendre au top (bon la j'exagére je suis deja contente qu'elle plaise lol !) Alors pr répondre à ta question, non Hermione n'est pas contre l'avortement mais oui c'est le fait que Ron lui ai dit ca tout de suite sans même y reflechir plus longtemps et non je ne suis pas contre l'avortement, je trouve ca plutot scandaleux que ds certains Etats des USA ca soit interdit ! Enfin bref je vais arreté là car sinon je vais m'emballé lol ! Encore merci

**Donc merci encore à vous, je vous adore, j'éspére que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Rating : M**

**Disclamer : Tjrs rien à moi malheureusement snif !**

**Bonne lecture et vous connaissez la chanson, on se retrouve en bas.**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Ma vie sans moi …**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas._

- Tu crois que ça c'est bien passé ? Je veux dire que Ron a bien assimilé la nouvelle ?

- Bah oui pourquoi veux tu que ça ce soit mal passé. Mon frère est certe pas le plus fin mais il l'aime autant que moi je t'aime, donc quoiqu'il arrive je pense qu'il se montrera digne et qu'il fera le nécessaire !

- Oui tu as raison et puis Ron a l'ésprit de famille donc ça va aller !

- Et puis ça sera marrant, on aura un mini Ron avec, si il a de la chance et je l'espére, l'intelligence de sa mére. Non franchement je suis contente, on va avoir une autre petite tête rousse parmis nous.

- Attend il sera peut être brun comme Hermione.

- Ca m'étonnerais. Dans notre famille on est tous roux donc ce bébé même ayant une part d'Hermione, il n'échappera pas à la règle. Peut être les yeux mais pas les cheveux, c'est la marque de fabrique des Weasley !

- Tiens en parlant d'Hermione et Ron, on les a toujours pas vue, ça va bientôt faire une heure qu'on les a quitté.

- Laisse leur le temps. C'est quand même une nouvelle qui bouleverse ils ont besoins de se retrouver.

- Oui c'est sûr mais bon je m'inquiete quand même.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de te faire des cheveux blanc plus longtemps, regarde qui vient d'entrer.

Ron venait de faire son entrée dans la grande salle, il semblait plus que préoccupé. Il affichait une mine épouvantable comme si tout le malheur du monde s'était abattue sur lui. Ses yeux scrutaient la salle à la recherche de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Il arriva au bout de la grande table des griffondors où ses amis l'attendaient comme à chaque repas.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ?

- Non. Pourquoi que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Vous n'étiez pas ensemble ?

- Si mais …. Vous êtes sur que vous ne l'avez pas croisé dans un des couloirs ?

- Non, ça fait une heure que l'on est ici. Et si on l'avait vu, ce qui n'est pas le cas, on te l'aurait dit.

- Ron que c'est-il passé ? Interrogea Harry.

- Ca fait une demi heure que je la cherche. J'ai fouillé pratiquement tout le château ainsi que le parc et je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.

- Calme toi assié toi … Mon dieu ta main, tu saignes, qu'as tu fait ?

- Oh ça c'est rien, ça ne me fait plus mal.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Demanda Harry.

- Un accident avec le mirroir de notre salle commune.

- Tu … ? Il faut soigner ça sinon ça va s'infecter, viens on va …

- NON ! Il y a beaucoup plus « urgent », c'est gentil Ginny mais il faut que je retrouve Hermione, je m'inquiete, elle est partis tellement en colère … Tu aurais vu le regard qu'elle ma lancé et ce qu'elle m'a dit … !

- Comment ça en colère ?

- Ronald Bilius Weasley qu'as-tu encore fait ? S'époumona Ginny.

- Mais rien, j'ai rien fait bordel !

- Ginny raison, elle n'ai pas partis en colère et n'a pas refait surface depuis pour rien.

- Merci de ton soutiens Harry, vive les potes ! Et me regarde pas comme ca Ginny, je te signal que ce que je viens d'apprendre a été difficil. Et j'ai juste emis à Hermione une solution !

- Une solution ? Et c'est quoi cette solution sortis tout droit de ton cerveau si brillant pour qu'Hermione te fasse la gueule ?

- Oh c'est bon j'ai pas besoins de tes sarcasmes, je te jure des fois tu ressembles à Malfoy !

- REPONDS ! S'enerva Ginny.

- Je … je lui ai juste proposé … la possibilité d'avorter.

Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Ginny avait la bouche ouverte et n'en croyais pas ses oreilles, tendis qu'Harry le regardais avec des yeux ronds n'en revenant pas lui non plus. S'en suivit alors un long silence. Harry voyant Ginny passé d'une couleur normal au rouge posa sa main sur la sienne essayant de la calmer. Mais trop tard la tornade Ginny était déjà là.

- Et tu lui as dit comme ça ?

- Bah oui !

- Mais quel crétins, quel crétin ! Comment as-tu pu lui dire ça. Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça de ta part.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as proposé quand même ? Demanda Harry devant l'air incrédule de son ami.

- Mais non voyons il est tellement con qu'il a du lui annoncer ça le plus simplement du monde n'est-ce pas ? Franchement tu ne saurais pas mon frère je me demanderai pourquoi je trainerai avec toi ! Même Fred et George n'auraient pas réagis comme ça, enfin j'espére ! Mais toi ! Comment t'as pu faire ça à Hermione alors qu'elle avait une trouille bleu que tu le prenne mal ! Bah elle c'est pas trompée !

- C'est bon je peux en placé une ! Tout d'abord on ne sait pas si elle et vraiment enceinte. Et puis … merde à la fin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec un bébé à mon âge. Tu peux me dire ?

- Maman nous a eu très jeune je te signal et ça ne l'a pas empêché de nous élever correctement et d'avoir une vie enrichissante.

- D'une part maman ne nous a pas eu si jeune et puis … et c'est pas pareil.

- Très bon argument Ron je te félicite.

- Tu ne veux pas concevoir que je ne suis pas prés a avoir un goss. Je ne suis même pas sûr de mon avenir avec Hermione qui plus est et puis avec la guerre et tout ce qui peux arrivers à notre histoire.

- Mais bien sur que si je peux concevoir que tu ne sois pas prés mais tu ne peux pas nier que tu y aller un peu fort en lui disant d'avorter.

- Elle a raison, vous auriez pu en parler plus longuement et après à tête reposée décider de ce qui été le mieux à faire au lieu de foncer tête baissé et le lui annoncer de but en blanc.

- Ouais.

- Bon maintenant tu dis que tu n'as pas revue Hermione depuis ?

- Non elle m'a dit qu'elle me detestait, que je la degoutait et elle s'est enfui en pleurant je ne sais où. Je l'ai cherché pendant une demi heure et rien.

- Tu as regardé vers le lac ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui j'y suis allé mais avec la pluie battante, il n'ya avait personne dehors.

- Et en haut de la tour d'astronomie, je sais qu'elle aime bien s'y réfugier ? Demanda Ginny redevenue calme.

- Non plus, j'ai croisé Neville et Luna qui en descendais, rendez-vous amoureux, et donc ils n'ont pas vu Hermione.

- Tu es retourné voir dans notre salle commune ?

- Biensur c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu le problème avec le mirroir. Et elle n'était pas non plus dans le dortoir, Lavande qui y était ne l'a pas vu.

- Mais bon sang où peut elle être ? Fit Harry.

- Et tu as regardé dans …

Ginny fu interrompu par les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir à la volé sur Padma complètement essouflée. Son arrivée plus que remarquée avait alerté élèves et professeurs. L'incomprehension était peint sur certains visages mais chez d'autres c'était plutôt la raillerie face à, selon eux, ce spectacle affligeant. Padma apercevant les intéressés fonca droit sur eux. Arrivée à la fin de sa course, elle essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

- Harry … Ron … dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde …

- Attends reprend ton souffle, on ne comprend strictement rien !

- Oui assieds toi et …

- NON ! Écoutez moi ! C'est … j'ai trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde inconsciente Hermione.

- Quoi ? Fit Ginny.

- Où est-elle ? Demanda Ron qui c'était levé d'un bon.

- A l'infirmerie.

Ron suivit de Ginny et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie, plus inquiet que jamais pour leur amie. Un peu plus loin derrière eux, Padma qui étaient allé prévenir Dumbledore les suivait. Il arrivèrent tous en trombe dans le lieu dit, puis viirent un peu plus loin allongé sur un lit leur Hermione, leur rappelant à chacun des épisodes critiques de leur vie. Mais il ne purent avancé plus, que Madame Pomfresh les arrêtèrent net.

- Pas un pas de plus jeunes gens ce lieu n'est pas un moulin, il y a des gens qui ont besoins de repos donc tenez vous bien et je ne vous laisse qu'une demi heure pour la veiller.

- Elle n'est pas réveiller ?

- Non je lui ai donné des tranquillisants pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ainsi qu'une potion pour atteigner sa bosse qu'elle s'est faite en tombant et un sort de séchage.

- On peut y aller ? S'impatienta Ron.

- Oui allez y mais ne tentez rien sur elle je vous aurez prevenus.

Ron s'en alla d'un pas pressé vers sa dulciné sans écouter un seul mot de ce que recommandée l'infirmiére. A son tour Padma franchit la porte et alla à la rencontre de Madame Pomfresh.

- Madame le Professeur Dumbledore a été prévenu et arrive de suite.

- Merci vous étes un ange !

De leur côté Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient au chevet d'une Hermione à l'allure fantomatique. Elle était immobile, seule le mouvement de sa poitrine se soulevant montré qu'elle respirée et donc qu'elle était en vie. Son corps était glacé et aucune expression ne venait troubler son si jolie visage. Ron lui tenait la mains sentant son poux ce qui le rassuré. Ses yeux ne se décoller pas d'elle dans l'éspoir qu'elle se réveille et que tout redevienne comme deux heures au paravant, où son monde n'avait pas basculé. Padma arriva à leur hauteur et se placa à côté de Ginny pour la rassurer.

- Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Je n'en sais rien Ginny.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

- En fait je voulais m'éloigner de notre salle commune un moment, après m'être disputé avec Parvati et quand je suis arrivé aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle était un peu inondées j'ai cru que c'était encore un coup de Peeves ou de Mimi mais il n'y avait qu'un robinet ouvert et c'est là que j'ai vu Hermione, allongée sur le sol, inerte. J'ai accouru et tentais de la faire revenir à elle mais pas moyens alors avec l'aide d'un éleves de 5 éme année trouvé dans le couloir, je l'ai amené à l'infirmerie et je suis tout de suite allé vous prévenir.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi c'est normal.

- ….

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé mon Hermione … réveil toi, je t'en pris ….

- Jeunes gens c'est l'heure. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là, si il y a le moindre changement vous saurez les premiers avertis ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Non s'il vous plait encore un peu.

- Je vous avez prevenus Monsieur Weasley, cela fait une demi heure que vous êtes au prés de Miss Granger, il est temps de la laisser se reposer au calme.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais faites ce que vous dit Madame Pomfresh.

- Professeur Dumbledore s'il vous plait ?

- Les cours vont bientôt reprendre ne soyez pas en retard.

C'était sans appel, quand Dumbledore donnait un ordre il fallait le respecter. Et puis dans le fond il n'avait pas tord.

- Mais pourrions nous savoir au moins ce qu'elle a ? Tenta Harry.

- Miss Granger a fait un malaise mais nous en ignorons la cause, nous constatons une forte fièvre calmé par la potion certe mais qui est tjrs présente. Donc c'est pour cela que nous voulons procéder à des examens à St Mangoustes.

- C'est grave alors ? Demanda Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien mais nous ne pouvons rien dire avant les résultats des médicomages.

- Merci Madame Pomfresh ! Sur ceux chers élèves au travail vous savez très bien que Miss Granger n'aimerait pas que vous ratiez des cours par sa faute.

- Bien ! Professeur, Madame Pomfresh ! Salua Harry.

- Je t'aime Hermione. Déclara Ron en l'embrassant sur le front.

Les quatre amis quittèrent la salle à contre cœur mais bien obligés d'admettre qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Hermione allait à St Mangouste cet après-midi et reviendrait probablement ce soir, ils iraient la voir peut être après. Les élèves ayant franchit la porte, Dumbledore se tourna vers Madame Pomfresh.

- Dites moi tout Pompom, qu'a-t-elle exactement ?

- Professeur n'essayez pas de me soutirez des informations que je n'ai point.

- Désolé j'avais pensé que … enfin bref, voulez vous que j'assure le transport de Miss Granger en transplanage ?

- Vous me rendriez un grand service, par ce temps des plus exécrable les élèves tombent malades comme des mouches !

**OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Quelques minutes plus tard Dumbledore arriva dans le hall de St Mangouste avec Hermione toujours endormie, il l'a confia a une infermiére qui la déposa sur un lit un peu plus loin.

- Excusez moi ?

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Cela fait un petit moment que j'attend pour qu'un médecin s'occupe d'une de mes élèves qui a fait un malaise un peu plus tôt ce midi et qui présente une forte fièvre. Présentement elle s'est réveillée et elle ne va pas très bien, elle souffre de nausées. Notre infermiere bien que competente a préférée vous l'envoyer afin qu'elle puisse passer des examens de contrôles.

- Oui professeur désolé pour cette attente, j'appel tout de suite un médecin pour qu'il s'en charge ne vous inquitez pas.

- Merci beaucoup, cependant beaucoup de travail m'attend et je ne puis rester.

- Entendu, nous vous enverrons un hiboux afin de vous informer sur l'état de santé de ... mademoiselle ?

- Miss Granger.

- Miss Granger est en de bonne main, ne vous en faites pas.

- Je vous fais confiance , merci encore, bonne journée.

- Vous de même.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien que l'infirmiere ait dit au professeur Dumbledore qu'un médecin se chargerait d'elle au plus vite, Hermione attendait toujours, avec un léger mal de tête dans cette petite chambre d'hopital où la lumière était filtrée par d'épais rideaux bleu foncé. L'obscurité de la pièce rendait l'endroit encore plus froid et rendait Hermione mal à l'aise. Bien que sa chambre soit très petite, elle la partagée avec une autre personne, seul un pan de rideaux bleu lui aussi, les séparé. Elle entendait le bip incessant de la machine, ce qui la stressé encore plus. Mille questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais aucune réponse. Les examens terminés elle allé enfin savoir si son venir allé être chamboulé ou non. Alors qu'Hermione se passait en mémoire les dernières heures, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière, elle se dirigea vers elle avec un fauteuil roulant.

- Mademoiselle Granger ?

- Oui.

- Le médecin vous attend pour vos examens. Je vais vous aider à monter sur ce fauteuil.

- Non, je n'ai pas besoin de cela, j'arrive très bien à marcher.

- Entendu, alors suivez moi.

L'infirmiére agacée d'avoir amené l'engin pour rien aida sa patiente à sa lever, puis la conduisit jusqu'aux salles d'examens.

- C'est ici, entrez.

Celle-ci referma la porte. Un peu plus loin un médecin se tenait debout derrière la table d'oscultation. Il avait entre les mains un dossier, surment celui d'Hermione avec tous les détails de sa santé depuis sa naissance. Le médecin la salua et la pria de bien vouloir s'asseoir sur la table d'oscultation, ce qu'elle fit. Hermione scruta la dite salle, peinte etirement en blanc. En faite tout était blanc, seule le métal des instruments médicaux et un paravant en tissu bleu foncé dénotés de cette ambiance glacial et unicolore. Puis elle observa le médecin chargé d'elle. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, de taille moyenne, assé maigre. Sa peau était grisée par le manque de soleil et de repos, confirmé également par de grosses cernes vilottes. Son nez était aquilins et ses yeux d'un noir profond. Le peu de cheveux qu'il possédait étaient noir eux aussi. Il portait une blouse blanche avec un badge et l'enseigne de Saint Mangouste. C'etait un homme plutôt banal mais d'une infinie tristesse. Hermione était donc dans cette pièce froide simplement vêtue d'une blouse bleu foncée et de ses sous vêtements assise sur cette table à attendre que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Le médecin s'approcha enfin.

- Allongez vous s'il vous plait … Bien, ne soyez pas tendue tout se passera bien, ce ne sont que des examens de contrôle, ça ne fera pas mal du tout.

- Je …c'est que je n'aime pas tellement les hôpitaux.

- Beaucoup de personne partage votre sentiment.

- …

- Bon j'ai examiné votre dossier et vous n'avez rien eu de semblable au paravant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Avant de faire votre malaise, avez-vous ressentis un quelconque mal ?

- Oui … j'ai eu la tête qui tourne, extrêmement chaud et puis une horrible crampe au ventre.

- Bien. Nous allons prendre votre tension.

L'infirmiére passa le brassard du tensiomètre au bras d'Hermione et placa le stéthoscope sur la saignée du coude. Avec la poire l'infirmiére gonfla le brassard puis écouta dans le stéthoscope tout en dévissant légèrement la valve pour faire diminuer légérement la pression. L'infirmiére nota une valeur puis le brassard se dégonflant progressivement nota une deuxième valeur.

- Alors ?

- Elle présente une tension basse, peut être fait-elle de l'hypotension artérielle ? Fit-elle.

- C'est la première fois que vous avez eu un malaise ?

- Oui … je me suis déjà sentis étourdis mais rien de plus.

- Pas de vomissement non plus ?

- Non.

- Bon ce n'est peut être pas de l'hypotension.

Hermione s'allongea et le médecin palpa son ventre, il descendit plus bas vers le pubis. Hermione grimassa.

- Ca vous fait mal quand j'appuie ici ?

- ( Hermione ocha la tête)

- Et là ?

- Oui !

Le médecin se tourna en direction de l'infirmiére et lui parla tout bas. Hermione n'entendais que des bribes de phrases qui n'avaient ni queu ni tête.

- Nous allons vous faire une échographie pour voir si tout vos organes fonctionnent correctement, ne vous inquiétez pas, ca va juste être froid.

Le médecin mis un gel bleuté sur son abdomen qui l'a fit frissonner, en effet c'était glacé. Il appliqua la sonde contre sa peau et exerca des mouvements circulaires. Le signal une fois recueilli fut transmit vers l'ordinateur qui fournit une image sur un écran vidéo. Le médecin déplaca la sonde puis demanda à Hermione de se tourner sur le côté, puis de respirer et inspirer profondément et de bloquer sa respiration. Tout en pratiquant l'examen le médecin regardait l'écran mais ne commentait rien. De temps à autre il lancait des œillades à l'infirmiere, il affichait une mine qui se voulait détaché mais Hermione savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. L'examen terminé, l'infirmiére lui demanda de se rhabiller derrière le paravant et d'aller dans la salle d'attenteau bout du couloir.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Hermione attendait dans ce couloir désert et non accueillant. Elle avait froid, était fatiguée et perdait patience. Quelques minutes plus tards des pas se firent entendre. C'était le médecin à sa plus grande surprise. Elle se leva mais se rassit de suite en le voyant s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Un silence s'installa.

- Je suis enceinte c'est ça ? Fit Hermione en brisant la glace.

- Vous … non ! Non vous n'êtes pas enceinte désolé !

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**Alors, alors ? Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ca ? **

**J'ai coupé trop tot ? Oui je sais, pauvre médecin, il n'a pas pu finir sa révélation ! lol ! **

**Bon allé je vous fait comme dans les séries genres LOST :**

**_" Ma vie sans moi ... pour le prochains chapitre :_**

_**Vous découvrirez**_ **_la vérité sur Hermione, un nouveau personage fera son apparition et les Autres ... ah non ca c'est dans Lost, merde dsl je me suis emporté ! "_**

**Bon tréve de plaisenterie parlons serieusement, vous comptez apuyez sur le bouton en bas à gauche à quel heure ? Ahhh, bah enfin, il était temps je desesperai ! lol !**

**Merci de me suivre je vous aimmmmmeee chers lecteurs ! **

**kiss **

**Morganeaddict**


	6. Note de l'auteur

**Et non désolé ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Cela va faire plus de deux semaines que je n'ai rien posté et j'en suis navré, mais entre les amis qui reviennent de vacs, mon séjour shopping à Paris, un anniv' , le boulot pour le lycée et surtout la rentrée bah j'ai rien écrit ! Je sais que je suis cruelle surtout à ce moment de l'histoire mais je ne pense pas poster rapidement ! Car je suis en Terminal et que cette année c'est une année de bachotage donc bouloy, boulot (ca commence deja fort pour moi avec pleins de trucs en philo et en espagnol !)Bref tout ca pour vous die que je n'abandonne pas ma fic mais que je l'a met en stand by ! Je trouverais bien un moment pour écrire lol **

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur ! J'éspére que le chapitre suivant vous plaira et que vous ne m'oublirez pas d'ici la :s !**

**BIG KISS :**

**Morganeaddicte**


End file.
